


Why I love Thunderstorms...

by Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411



Series: Hamilton One-shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And there's lots of smooches too, F/M, Hot Cocoa, IT Spoilers, Thunderstorms, lots and lots of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411/pseuds/Baby_in_a_trenchcoat_1411
Summary: It was a pretty average night, I was watching the storm outside, until there was a knock on my door that turned my plans for the night upside down.





	Why I love Thunderstorms...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Another request complete! I really hope you enjoy this, and don't be afraid to comment suggestions down below. Love ya!

I had always loved thunderstorms, my only set of reasoning being just because of sounds of the rolling thunder relaxed me in a way nothing else could. The sounds of the rolling thunder and the rain pelleting against the roof were always some of my favorite sounds. I sat on my sofa, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand, and I just watched the storm. Well, I did until there was a barely audible knock on my apartment door. It wasn't that they were knocking quietly, the storm was just that loud. I stood up from where I was sitting and made my way to the door. I pulled it open to reveal my boyfriend, John. He was soaking wet, holding a few grocery bags.  
"Jesus, John. You're soaked! Get inside!" I exclaimed, ushering him through the door.  
"So, I was wondering, dark, rainy and gloomy... Perfect for a movie night. What do you say, baby girl?" He suggested, shivering from the rain.  
"Of course. I mean, the moment you get changed and I crank up the heater, it sounds like a plan. Though, you could've texted me, you know?" I teased as he headed into my bedroom, going through my closet for his extra clothes he leaves at my house.  
"But, when have I ever been known to plan ahead?" He retorted, taking his shirt off, replacing it with a new one.  
I chuckled. "Touché." I decided to give him room while he changed. "I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate, alright?"  
"Wait!" He exclaimed, running up to me. He pressed a kiss to my lips, placing a hand on the back of my neck. I cupped his cheek and kissed him back. After a good few seconds, he pulled away; a satisfied smirk spreading across his face. "There. Now you're good to go." I giggled, walking out of the room. 

I stood at the stove, waiting for the milk to warm up, so I could pour it into the cups. Meanwhile, I failed to notice John sneaking up behind me, before it was too late. He snuck his freezing hands, under my shirt, onto my hips. I shrieked, jumping up into the air. I turned around to see John cackling like a madman. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked him on his chest.  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked, pretending to be mad.  
"I was just playing around, baby. I'm sorry." He apologized, wrapping his arms around my waist, laying his head on top of mine.  
"I guess I can find it in me to forgive you..." I joked, in an exasperated voice. "Now, what was in those grocery bags of yours?"  
"Oh! Hang on, let me go get them!" He perked up, running back into the bedroom. A few moments later, he came back out with the bags from earlier. "So, I got a bunch of Halloween movies and snacks! I brought Hocus Pocus, Halloween Town, The Cabin in the Woods, Scream, and It. Then Laf made a thousand brownies, so I swiped a bunch of those, along with Alex's hidden stash of Oreos."  
"Nice, but no It. Clowns are fucking scary. And you're definitely getting an angry phone call from the Ham-man, tonight." I replied, excited with most of his choices. I handed him his glass, which he thanked me for.  
He held his phone up for me to see, revealing 7 missed calls from Alex. "It's a bit too late for that." He grinned. "And It isn't that bad, just some stupid clown... Plus I'll protect you!" He exclaimed, puffing his chest out, playfully.  
I thought it out for a moment before replying, "Fine. But, we watch Hocus Pocus afterwards." I sat down next to him, beginning to regret my decision.

*** 

Nearing the end of the movie, I was latched onto John's arm, burying my head into his neck. I really hated that fucking clown. It was at the scene where Pennywise is crawling out of the refrigerator, untwisting himself like a pretzel. I yelped once they stabbed it in the head, but it disturbed me even more that he didn't die and just began to morph. At this point I was nearing the point of tears.  
"John, can we p-please shut it off?" I asked, my voice smaller than intended. This got John's instant attention, pausing the movie.  
"Baby girl, what's wrong?" He questioned, grabbing my hands and rubbing my knuckles.  
"I just- I really don't want to watch this, right now. I-it-" I stumbled over my words trying to figure out how to explain how much it scared me, but John was quick to interrupt.  
"I get it. Baby, I'm sorry I made you watch it." He apologized, kissing my temple. He was interrupted with a booming thunder clap. "It's getting pretty bad out there, don't ya think?" He asked.  
"I don't know..."I replied, calming down a bit, I turned my head towards the window behind us. "I love storms like this. They're relaxing; I love the sound of thunder. And there's another plus..." I trailed off, turning my gaze to my freckled boyfriend.  
"Oh? And what would that be?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow.  
"I have you here with me. I like spending time with you, baby." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, pulling me closer to his chest.  
"God, (Y/N). I love you." He said, leaning his head on my shoulder.  
"I love you too, John. I really do." I replied, planting a kiss on his head, turning back to watch the storm.


End file.
